When it all Falls Down
by TheToxicFlavouredCandy
Summary: WARNING Season 2 finale Spoilers. Three months has passed, a new year of school has started, Stefan is still missing and Jeremy is being plauged by tormenting spirts. But that is only the begining.
1. Finally Awake

_**Authors Note**__: I was inspired to write this after I finished my Stefan piece; actually oddly enough I got the inspiration in school out of the blue. I wanted to touch on what I think/hope might happen with the next season. Warning, there are many, many spoilers to the season two finale. _

* * *

><p><strong>When it all Falls Down<strong>

_Chapter 1: __Finally Awake_

Dear Diary,

It's been three months, I know I should write more often, but I've just been busy. It's hard now that Jenna is gone, Rick helps out around the house with groceries and bills but it's just not the same without her. Jeremy hasn't really left his room, he's been avoiding Bonnie and he won't even talk to me. But what worries me most is Stefan's whereabouts. He's been gone all this time, no message, no reason, he's just missing. Damon looked for him everywhere, and if he's worried it gives me reason to be panicked. I have this feeling that Klaus has something to do with his disappearance. I just wish we could find Elijah to help us, but he's missing too. Something about this whole situation doesn't feel right to me, I just hope we can get this all figured out before it becomes too late.

Elena closed her journal in frustration and loss for words. She looked out her window as the sun was reaching over the trees and blinding her eyes; she shut the blind quickly and stormed to her vanity to stare helplessly at herself while she contemplated weather of not to go to school. A knock at her door made her jump, but she quickly settled down when Rick poked his head around the corner.

"Sorry, just making sure you guys are up, first day of school" Rick made a odd gesture of raising his palms to the air in a celebrative motion and mouthed the words _'yay'_ with a sarcastic look. Elena made the effort for a small smile and light giggle.

"Don't worry about me, I'm going. Just make sure Jeremy is awake." Rick nodded with serious authority and moved on to her bothers door.

Elena looked back into her mirror and jumped again at the sight of Damon behind her. She whipped her head around with accusing eyes.

"Don't you know how to use the door?" she jabbed a finger at him as he smiled his way to forgiveness.

"I just wanted to drop by-"

"Kay so you've dropped by, I'm fine, everyone's fine, you can go now" Elena had been avoiding Damon for the most part since he got better from the wolf bite. Either to afraid to admit she cared about him in a way she shouldn't, or just out of stubbornness.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you" Damon crossed his arms making it apparent to Elena that whatever it was, was serious. She sighed and sat on her bed waiting for him to continue.

"I've been seeing a few things just out side of Mystic falls that's leaving a very bad and concerned taste in my mouth." Damon paused seeing if any of what he was saying had been interesting to Elena.

"Fifteen people have been found dead in the past month" This caught her attention and she whipped her head back up to his face to see if her was serious.

"All of the victims resemble you"

Elena's eyes went wide.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

Damon shook his head and sighed.

"I don't know, I thought it might have been Katherine sending a message, but she's still stuck with Klaus, and he's obviously not in the picture at the moment…"

Elena stud up pacing to her window, as she turned to Damon an idea struck her.

"What if it is Klaus...what if it's him trying to send a message?" Elena's mind was racing to figure out what the killings meant.

"I'm not sure; it doesn't make any sense to me… He's supposed to think you're still dead."

Elena made a squeak ad she checked the time, and yell reached her ears from downstairs.

"Come on, I'm driving, we're gunna be late!" Jeremy bolted from his room and down the stairs without even a glace into Elena's room. She turned to Damon.

"I have to go, but …can we talk later?"

Damon nodded and watched as Elena took off down the stairs after Jeremy, her hair flowing behind her. Damon stared at the vacant hallway for a few more minutes before he walked down the stairs to leave.

Jeremy kept his head down as he made his way to the school washrooms. Things were getting weird for him, and he didn't feel comfortable trying to explain them Bonnie, or worse, his sister. They were allowed to have their secrets, so he was entitled to his. Actually most of his resistance to talking to someone was more about the fear of them not believing him. I mean, coming back from the dead was weird enough, but being haunted by your dead ex's was just plain freaky. Jeremy's head shot up as his name was called, causing him to almost walk into an opening door.

"Sorry!" Bonnie called from across the hall; she came jogging towards him giving an apologetic look. Lifting up on her tippy toes she went in for a kiss, but Jeremy hesitated for a second. Making it evident that something was up, she plopped back down on her soles and gave Jeremy a quizzical look.

"Everything okay?" Jeremy nodded not really looking at her.

"Okay, it's just…well, you didn't really talk to me all summer, I know things are really messed up right now but I somehow feel like it's my fault"

Jeremy's eye widened and he finally looked at her.

"No, no, it's not your fault…its just, with Jenna being gone…"

"It's hard?" She finished his lie for him. Jeremy nodded adverting his eyes from Bonnie. She immediately gave him a hug that made him want to tell her the truth, but he fought against the idea when he looked up to see Anna smiling evilly at him from around the corner. He gave a small jerk, enough for Bonnie to notice; she looked up at him quizzically.

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

Jeremy looked from Bonnie to the vacant spot Anna's ghost had been only seconds ago.

"I…I should get to class" Jeremy stammered giving Bonnie a quick peck on the cheek before taking off down the hall again.

When Jeremy finally plopped into his seat at the back of English he wanted to go back home, hide away in his room till the ghost's left him alone. When Anna and Vicky had first shown up Jeremy didn't know weather to be scared or …happy. They were his ex's after all, and the ex part only happened because they had died, he missed them, yes, but he doesn't want them back, at lest not like this. But it wasn't just they fact that they were back, it was because they were different, something wasn't right. They told him they were going to make his life miserable, that they hated him and they ruined their lives. It wasn't right.

The teacher walking in interrupted Jeremy's thoughts. He began to write on the board, Jeremy grabbed out his notes and fumbled through the pages to find a blank one and began to take notes. He gasped quietly when he looked up to the board, standing beside the teacher was Vicky, Jeremy blinked and she was gone. Deciding he needed some air he got up and made his way out of the class and to the bathroom.

Jeremy ran a shaky hand through his hair as he squeezed his eye shut wishing away this nightmare that had been plaguing him for three months.

When he opened his eyes he made an audible noise of surprise and backed away. Anna stud very close to him, her evil smile gone, in its place was a look of hate and disgust.

"So now you're lying?" Jeremy turned his head away from Anna's ghost.

"I'm not lying"

"Actually you are definitely lying" She moved forwards looking at Jeremy through the mirror.

'It's pathetic…you know what else is pathetic?" Anna smiled slightly and Jeremy finally met her eyes.

"Your attempt at killing yourself after I died, really, can you get any more emo?"

Jeremy's eyes hardened and he stared intently at Anna.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." He said quietly and without emotion. His eyes took on a dark sadness, he turn away from Anna.

"It sure looked like it" Anna's voice was matter-of-fact. Jeremy stared at the floor, and the voice that came from him was low and barely audible.

"I wanted to become a vampire so I could forget all the pain, losing you, losing Vicky, I couldn't handle it, I just wanted it to be gone"

Jeremy looked up at Anna with anger in his eyes.

"But I don't want that any more, I'm finally awake now, and I just want you to leave me alone"

Anna charged Jeremy, feral and evil, she screamed as she dissipated, leaving Jeremy alone in the bathroom once again.

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ For once I am writing with an actual idea. I hope you guys liked the first chapter, Not sure how many more I will be writing, but I will have at lest three. _


	2. Breaking Point

_**Author's Note:**__ I want to try and get a bit darker this chapter; I'm bringing in a few new Ideas (and a few old if you have read my other TVD stories)_

* * *

><p><strong>When it all Fall Down <strong>

_Chapter 2: Breaking Point _

Elena stared contemplating weather to enter the Salvatore house, or to turn her car around and go back home. She didn't want what Katherine had said to affect her, but it was. She wasn't wrong, but she also wasn't right. Elena had feelings for Damon, but they weren't as strong as her feelings for Stefan, she cared for Damon, loved him like family, just not the way Katherine wished she did. She knew it was only so she could get her out of Stefan's life.

"You're going to make your self crazy" Elena whispered to herself as she unbuckled her seat belt and made her way to the door. Damon opened it before she had the chance to turn the doorknob.

"Sorry…Heard you walk up" Damon's smile was gone from earlier; in its place was something Elena wasn't ready to hear, something Damon didn't even want to believe. Elena stepped inside and took a seat on the couch as Damon took his seat on a chair across from her, picking up a quarter empty glass of whisky.

"Bit early for drinking?" Elena asked to fill the air. Damon's face became dark and solemn. He raised his drink and gave Elena a curt nod.

"Not even maybe" He said before he swallowed the rest of the glass in one gulp. Placing it on the table beside him he looked at Elena, fear hiding there.

"Stefan is gone" Elena looked quizzically at Damon.

"We already know he's missing" Something wasn't right, Elena had never seen Damon so shaken, so…. not in control.

Damon shook his head.

"No, he's gone for good, I saw him Elena, he doesn't want to come back. The Stefan you know is gone."

"You saw him?"

Damon nodded and poured himself another glass of whiskey.

"Klaus has him; he must have forced him to drink human blood in order to get that cure to me"

Elena got up, unaware of what to do, where to go, she had to find him, he was out there. Damon got up after her, placing his newly empty glass on the table.

"Elena, you can't go looking for him …he's the one who killed all those girls" Elena raised an eyebrow, not wanting to hear what Damon was saying.

"What are you talking about, He wouldn't do that" Damon gripped Elena's shoulders.

"He's been drinking Human blood for three months straight, he's no longer himself" Damon sighed and looked at the floor.

"Elena, back before you met Stefan he was a different person, He killed a lot of innocent people"

Elena crossed her arms. "He's told me, and Lexi helped him"

"And in 1887 he fell of the wagon again, and in doing so he made himself the Ripper in 1888, He didn't stop until 1892"

Elena's eyes took on a look of horror. She sat down on the nearest chair emotionlessly, fearing to open her mouth as if to do so, hearing the terror in her own voice might break her.

"That's why I say, there's nothing we can do"

Elena glared at Damon.

"Yes there is, he stopped before, we can stop him now." Damon shook his head, not wanting to admit defeat to her, having so much hope. There could be no hope he was gone forever. Klaus wanted him, and there was no taking Stefan from him.

"I can't stop Stefan, he's a born killer … you have no idea the things he's…"

Damon looked away from Elena, he had to tell her, she couldn't go blindly, and he knew she would go.

"He'd kill us … Lexi is dead, Klaus is the only one who can stop him now"

Elena's wall was crumbling, she couldn't lose him, Klaus thinks she's dead! They should be happy together now, not getting right back into more shit! Tears were running down Elena's cheeks.

"We have to try, we could find Elijah" Damon shook his head.

"Elijah's dead, Klaus must have killed him" Elena made for the stairs but stopped mid way; turning on her heals to face Damon.

"One day I hope you will finally understand that I believe that everyone has a chance, he's your brother…you should never give up" Elena dropped her eyes from his face as she climbed the stairs to Stefan's room.

* * *

><p>Klaus watched as Stefan polished off his fifth girl for the evening, he was becoming more and more greedy as the months passed. But he listened, followed what he said, killed whom he asked, and in return he let Stefan have his fill of whoever he wanted. They were businessmen, and Klaus was slowly making his way to the top of the chain.<p>

Klaus looked at his watch with inpatients as Stefan dropped the sixth girl, blood dripped from his mouth and chin, giving him the appearance of a mad man.

"I told you not to tarnish that outfit, we're supposed to be meeting the Mayor of this town in 30 minutes and you look like a homeless person"

Klaus offered Stefan a damp towel to clean his face; his shirt and blazer however were garbage.

"Maybe if you hadn't taken so long getting ready, I wouldn't have had to rush"

Stefan licked his lips and chin, savoring the taste. He used the towel to whip what he could from his clothes.

Klaus ushered Stefan to follow him back to the car the arrived in. Just as Klaus pulled out his phone another car slowed to a stop before then.

"Ah, he is on time, Stefan, make yourself scarce" Klaus's eyes turned on Stefan when he remained standing beside him. The man came out of the car, he was wearing the proper business suit, and he carried himself with pride.

"Stefan, you need to leave before he sees the blood," Klaus said with a painted smile on.

"No" Stefan growled out defiantly as the Mayor got steadily closer, almost within earshot.

Just as the man was about to greet Klaus with his outstretched hand, Stefan rushed him, taking his arm by force and burying his fangs in his neck in one swift motion. The Mayor's screams were muffled by Stefan's hand, and his fighting was useless. Klaus tore Stefan from the man.

"That is quite enough my friend, you have had your fill for the evening, this was supposed to be a business proposition" Stefan staggered to his feat, wiping the blood on his sleeve sloppily.

"And then you would have ordered me to kill him anyways, why wait for permission, take what is rightfully yours, you need no permission" Stefan growled out.

"We are above them!" Stefan raised his arms in exaggeration.

Klaus furrowed his brows as he advanced on Stefan.

"I am in command here, you answer to me, we may be above the humans, but you are still below me"

Klaus rammed a large knife into Stefan's midsection causing him to stagger to the ground before he could pull it out. Klaus wondered over to the Mayor who was gurgling on his own blood, he stared helplessly into Klaus's eyes.

"I'm very sorry about the circumstances, but either way I still get what I want, and it's thanks to you" Klaus bent down and snapped the Mayor's neck, killing him. He turned to Stefan, his eyes blazing with anger.

"And if you ever step out of line again, I will do the same to you." Klaus made his way to the Mayor's car; he reached inside and pulled out a ring.

"Is that what we came for?" Asked Stefan with a hint of fear in his voice. Klaus nodded turning it over in his hands before pocketing it.

"And soon everything will fall into place"

* * *

><p>Jeremy flopped onto his bed, the door swinging closed behind him. He was glad the day was over, no more school, and no more lies. He sighed looking at the ceiling.<p>

"God I just want this to end," He whispered to himself.

"I can help there" Jeremy jumped at the voice, he looked around his room spotting it's source instantly. Vicky sat perched on his computer desk with a sly smile placed carefully on her lips.

"Just kill yourself, what's there to lose?" Jeremy scoffed sitting up and facing away from her.

"Leave me alone" he mumbled rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Why would I do that? I'm having to much fun." Vicky jumped off of the desk walking to stand in front of Jeremy.

"I did love you, you know. I wanted us to be together, forever, but no…You had to go and freak out and get me killed" Jeremy's eyes burned a place in the floor.

"I didn't want to be with you like that-"

"Oh but you were willing to turn yourself for Anna? Nice Jeremy, thanks for dumping me like trash and killing me" A small tear slipped from Jeremy's eye.

" I never wanted you dead, Damon killed you, I had no idea you were dead until…I loved you too, but your dead now, so is Anna, I've moved on" Vicky slapped Jeremy hard across the cheek, her eye's red and vines trailing into them. Jeremy was in shock; he didn't know they could touch any one or anything, not until now that it. Jeremy stud up, facing Vicky finally.

"What do you want from me! Why are you here!" He yelled, but then quieted himself realizing he wasn't alone in the house.

"I want you to suffer, like you did to me, toying with my heart, pretending like you actually cared-"

"I did care, I still care, I would have done anything to have you back…but not like this" Vicky pushed Jeremy back onto the bed, barring her fangs at him before biting down.

Jeremy wished he were dead himself, he wished with everything in him that he could be nothingness, he wished that they had lived and he was with is parents, with his Aunt Jenna and John, and everyone else that he cared about. He wished for it to all end. And then everything went black.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I think this is getting a lot darker then my last chapter, and I'm happy. There's nothing really amusing or happy about being the situations our characters are currently in. And as always, there will be much, much more to come._


	3. Truth Reveled

_**Author's Notes:** So far I've only touched a few main subjects from the season 2 finale, I'm going to go a bit deeper, I'm bringing in some more drama, and of course nail biting suspense._

* * *

><p><strong>When it all Falls Down<strong>

_Chapter 3: Truth Reveled_

_Dear Diary_

_I've only got about an hour, so I'm writing this now before I forget. I'm confused, I still love Mat, and I know why he had to break it off with me, but I can't help but feel so guilty for having even the slightest of feelings for Tyler. It would never have worked out for Mat and I, with Tyler we have a chance… but every time I find myself picturing something more between us I feel like I'd be betraying Mat. Maybe I'm just working myself up, I just wish I was more like Elena in the relationship area, at lest she knows what she's doing. But I need to leave, Tyler is waiting for me, I forgot to mention that he asked me a month ago if I would sit with him while he transforms…he said being alone scares him. It's to bad the answers to all my questions aren't in these pages; it might be a nice comfort._

Caroline closed her journal and grabbed her bag before going downstairs. She stopped when she saw her mom standing before her with her arms crossed.

"Where are you going?" she asked accusingly, raising and eyebrow to enforce her parental status. Caroline looked at her watch impatiently.

"I have a study date" She rushed out of her mouth. Stepping off the last few steps and standing in front of her mom.

"I thought you said no more lies Caroline, why should I let you leave at this time of night?" Caroline sighed realizing her mom was right.

"Fine, I'm going to sit with Tyler while he transforms, he asked me to, okay?" Her mom's eyebrows rose altogether giving her a look of surprise. She uncrossed her arms and turned into mother mode again.

"You wont get hurt will you?"

"I promise I will be fine, it's safe I swear, he just doesn't want to be alone, besides it will give me a chance to get a head start on my homework, first days are the worst" Caroline smiled slightly trying to lighten her mother up before Tyler changed alone. Ms. Forbes nodded smiling.

"Fine, but you have to take the garbage out tomorrow" Caroline's smile widened and she bolted out the door.

* * *

><p>Jeremy choked back to life, gasping on the air that suddenly filled his lungs. He stared around; Vicky sat on the end of his bed looking at the floor, tears dripping from her chin.<p>

"What happened?" He asked, not quit remembering.

"That's a neat little ring you have Jer," She said trying to wipe her tears before Jeremy noticed.

"You killed me? How?" Vicky shook her head, standing up. She turned on Jeremy her eyes full of hate.

"This is your fault. I'm back now and only stupid you can see me! I'm still a vampire and I can't even drink blood!" Vicky swiped a small lamp off the desk and sent it shattering to the floor.

"Jer, door!" Rick called form the hall downstairs. Jeremy stared at Vicky who smiled menacingly.

"Oh this will be fun, so much for keeping her away" Jeremy put his hand on the doorknob, readying himself to go downstairs.

"We can talk after she leaves, I don't want you here right now" Jeremy's eyes were serious. Vicky gave no response so he just closed the door behind himself.

Jeremy threw on a smile as he came into Bonnie's view. Her smile held worry.

"Hey" He greeted before embracing her. She pulled away and her smile fell.

"Can we talk…. outside maybe?" She asked looking at the eavesdropping Rick from the kitchen before he hurriedly pulled away.

"Sure" Jeremy said before closing the door behind him. Bonnie walked to the back of the house, taking a seat on a bench.

"What did you want to talk about?" Bonnie frowned, not really knowing how to phrase her question.

"Is everything okay?" she asked first waiting to read the response in his eyes.

In the corner of Jeremy's eye he saw Vicky waiting and watching from the end of the bench.

"Yeah, why?"

Vicky gave a small laugh.

"Lying never got you anywhere Jer, just tell her the truth" Jeremy ignored her and continued staring at Bonnie.

"It's just that you've been acting strange these past few months…I'm just worried is all. You know what Emily said to me-"

"I know Bonnie you told me, I'm fine, everything is okay" Bonnie's eyes still held suspicion; he knew he wasn't getting off the hook so easily. Vicky appeared next to Bonnie, staring at her without her notice, Jeremy's eyes went wide when Vicky bared her fangs at her, her eyes that demon red, and vines seeding into them. Bonnie's features took on a quizzical look.

"What is it Jeremy?" She asked realizing something was going on that only he was aware of.

"Yeah Jeremy, tell her how your dead ex is about to drain her dry" Venom spewed from her words and she advanced on Bonnie's jugular, stopping at the sound of Jeremy's panicked voice.

"STOP!" He yelled, Bonnie jumped not understanding what was going on, and why he was staring at the empty spot beside her.

"Jeremy? Tell me what's going on?" Vicky stared at Jeremy with anger.

"How about we really freak her out?" She said before picking up the stake poker left on the barbecue from the last time Rick had cooked. She came at Jeremy without warning stabbing him in a lethal spot in his abdomen. Jeremy dropped like a ton of bricks, Bonnie freaking out and dropping to her knees next to him.

"Jer? Oh god, what's going on?" Bonnie said frantically pulling out the poker and placing it beside her. Jeremy lifted up his ring looking at it with admiration.

"Good thing I got this" He choked out, blood slowly leaking out of his mouth.

Tears fell from Bonnie's eyes.

"What did this?" She asked quietly as his eyes began to close.

"Vicky" He rasped out before his heart stopped. Bonnie looked around, Jeremy's lifeless head lying in her lap. Fear struck her as she realized the mistake she had made.

* * *

><p>Stefan threw a very large wooden desk across the room, anger spewing off him in waves. The woman sitting in the corner of the couch cowered, tears running down her face. Klaus stud in the door way, his arms crossed and a stone face of I'm-not-impressed painted firmly on his features.<p>

"You done now?" He asked, keeping his cool. The woman tried to make herself small so as not to draw attention to herself. Stefan turned his eyes of hate onto Klaus.

"You told me we wouldn't be going back! And now you say we have to stay here for a while, Why? What is there that's so important that we have to come back?" Klaus rushed Stefan, pinning him to the wall behind him, his fingers wrapped around his neck in a chokehold.

"I have a few things I need to acquire before we leave, if you have a problem I have no qualms in compelling you some more" He looked to the woman still shrinking into the couch.

"Would you mind dealing with her, I don't feel like having a distraction right now" Klaus removed himself from Stefan, taking a seat on a chair near the window.

Stefan rushed to face to woman, bending down to her level; tears leaked more from her eyes.

"Your scared aren't you?" he asked, menace in his voice. She nodded slowly.

"Good" he said, his eyes darkening, and fangs exposed. The woman screamed and he dug into her neck, pulling her off of the couch and onto the floor.

Klaus stared from his spot in the darkened corner, an amused smile on his lips.

"Ah, how I have missed you old friend" he said quietly as the woman became motionless in Stefan's embrace.

* * *

><p>The old Lockwood Cellardoor swung open as Caroline emerged in a hurry.<p>

"Sorry, sorry, parent control stopped me for questioning" Caroline took in Tyler's appearance, he ware old swim shorts in courtesy of Caroline's presents, chains connected him to the walls of the old cellar, these ones were different then the ones he used the first night he transformed, they looked heavier, and probably a lot more durable then the old ones that gave quite easily.

"It's okay, I'm just relieved you came" He said quietly taking a seat on old brick that happened to make perfect bench. Caroline joined him.

"Do we have enough time to talk?" She asked attentively. Tyler checked his watch before taking it off.

"I have about 35 minutes"

Caroline played around with the words in her mouth before spitting them.

"You have feelings for me?" It was more of a statement then a question, but Tyler answered it anyways.

"Yes" Caroline took a breath readying herself to make what she was thinking sound right.

"And I have feelings for you…" She looked to Tyler to make sure his face didn't tell her something she didn't want to hear but his face was complacent.

"But I still have feelings for Mat, and I don't want you to think your second best, it's just…"

"To soon?" Tyler finished looking at Caroline. She nodded, but continued.

"But I want to make something work…I want us to work" Tyler's eyes told the truth of the fear he was hiding.

"How?" He asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Mat and I would never have worked out, I'm not that stupid, but we could make this work… If you want to try" Caroline stared into Tyler's eyes, she could tell he wanted this as badly as she did. A sudden wave of emotion that she couldn't pinpoint flashed across his face.

"Tyler?" the smile of hope flickered from her face leaving worry in its wake. Tyler closed his eyes against the unseen enemy.

"It's starting" He whispered turning away from Caroline as the first wave of pain burst through his barrier making him curl against it. He pounded his fist on the cement breaking skin, it healed slowly due to the wolfs bane he ingested before Caroline arrived. A burst of air entered Tyler's lungs and he straightened himself slightly looking over his shoulder to Caroline who had a glimmer of tears in her eyes. He smiled weakly.

"I love you Caroline Forbes," He said before the pain consumed him again.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>__ I know the Idea of Tyler saying the big four-letter word this soon is completely improbable, but a girl can dream. I kind of slipped in a few segments of foreshadowing in the first bit of this chapter; I thought it might be fun to toy with my readers a bit. Anyways, till next Chapter 3_


End file.
